Apology Fic
by angel718
Summary: Yes, that's right, an apology to the "Wicked" fandom for the incredible amount of time beween updates. It is, in fact, a fic.


The young authoress threw down her pen with an irritated sigh. This wasn't working. What was usually a humorous, fun-filled story (not that she was tooting her own horn or anything) was getting all tangled up in her mind and difficult. There were amusing parts, certainly (again with the horn-tooting…), but she didn't feel that her lovely "Notes" readers would think that the chapter she had at the moment was worth a three month wait. She also knew what a major part of the problem was. "Everyone?" she asked tentatively.

Boq and Nessa, being the last names she had penned, were the first to appear. Nessa held a once-creased bit of paper tightly in her dainty hands, and Boq wore an expression reminiscent of a man who'd just woken up in a bed next to a woman who was insisting that she was his wife while he tried to figure out how he'd gotten there. The authoress looked at the ceiling perplexedly, as though the voice in her head that was narrating this little shindig resided there. "Oh, Oz," she moaned, "even the figurative language sucks."

By this point, Fiyero and Elphaba (the latter still very pointedly ignoring the former) as well as Galinda (still glaring icy daggers of pink, fluffy death at Fiyero) had appeared and all five main characters—"Hey, wait, how can you call me main if Angel hasn't mentioned me until the chapter she hasn't even submitted yet?" whined Nessa suddenly, apparently also hearing the narrator. "Nessa," groaned the authoress, whom we shall now refer to as Angel, "let the nice narrator finish the run-on sentence before you go complaining. You'll have your part."—_anyway_, **all five of the main characters were surveying the authoress with confusion**.

There was a beat of silence before all five of the main characters realized that they should probably survey the authoress with confusion and obediently did so.

Angel suddenly got up and held a whispered conversation with the wall in which she requested that the characters please not hear the narration. Ah. Oops. Alright. Angel resumed her seat behind her desk and looked at the _Wicked_ characters seriously. "It's about the chapter," she blurted immediately, "it's just not funny."

Galinda huffed something unintelligible, but Angel swore she heard something about a "ridiculodious turn of events" and "maybe that's why it's not funny."

"Does this mean you're dropping it?" Elphaba asked shrewdly.

"You can't!" Nessa exclaimed. "Boq and I are finally in it!"

Boq, who was uncomfortable with the situation in which Angel had currently placed him, shrugged. "If it's what you want to do." Nessa looked crushed.

"But what about the plan?" Fiyero asked sadly. "I actually think this one might work if you write it." Apparently, Fiyero had forgotten that it was Angel's decision whether it worked or not.

Due to the fact that everyone's words were overlapping, the dear, very apologetic authoress had no chance to speak until Fiyero stopped. "I'm not dropping it, I just wanted to explain why it might take…a while to write. And also something else that I'll get to in a moment."

"Is something wrong?" Fiyero's brow creased concernedly.

"Not really." She shrugged. "It's just…I've got this _idea_, and it won't go away even though I've no clue how to write it."

"What fandom?" Elphaba was resigned to the situation. Not, she reminded herself, that it mattered to her in the slightest whether the fic was dropped. Not at all.

Angel covered her face and refused to answer for a long moment.

"Ang?" Fiyero prompted.

"It can't possibly be worse than what you've already done," sulked a very OOC Galinda.

"For Lurline's sake, go take a Mozdol and get over yourself," snapped Angel.

Nessa coughed over her giggle. She had grown sick of Galinda's poor treatment of Boq. Admittedly, the two had had little if any interaction in "Notes", but _still_. Everyone else fell silent, shocked, for a few seconds.

"Which fandom?" repeated Boq, sounding curious rather than resigned.

"Msclvrslsmsrbls," Angel muttered.

Fiyero blinked. "Huh?" Elphaba, however, gaped.

"No, Angel."

She nodded helplessly.

"Musicalverse _Les Miserables_? I mean, I understand Harry Potter—It's practically a cult anyway. And you were obsessed with _Rent_ before you even met us, but to ditch us for a new musical obsession?"

Nessa's eyes filled with tears. "If you're going to write a new fic, couldn't you at least finish chapter eleven first?"

"I know…I'm really sorry!" wailed poor Angel, "But you know how my muse gets!"

"What pairing? Are you writing about that yummy Marius?" asked Galinda, coming to life from her PDS (Post-Dumping Syndrome) and giggling. (The _Wicked_ characters had met the people from _Les Mis_ at a fanfiction convention earlier in the year.)

Angel shook her head. "I was thinking more…Eponine/Enjolras." She confessed.

Silence. Then Galinda spoke again. "He's kinda yummy too, except he's not very nice."

Angel laughed a little. "He's not a bad guy. He's just…I can't explain it. But I can make it work. I hope."

Nessa tilted her head. "I like Eponine. She and I had a really nice chat at that convention. She deserves to find love, the poor girl." Her eyes flashed at Angel pointedly. Her support of the idea, she knew, would nudge Elphaba in that direction as well, and before long Angel would have the support of everyone in the room. She planned on using this fact to her advantage.

Angel winked at her quickly and mouthed, "Thank you."

"I guess." Elphaba sighed. "How are you going to do that?"

"I dunno! That's why I'm talking to you all!"

Fiyero shrugged. "Ask your readers. Some of them probably know the show."

"True..." Angel smiled and turned to speak to said lovely readers. "Hello, lovely readers of _Notes_. This is my not-to-be-taken-seriously-in-any-way-shape-or-form way of apologizing for the incredibly annoying wait between updates. That apology, along with the thing about writing a _Les Mis_ fic, is the only thing that you should take seriously. The rest of it was brought on by…I don't even know. Lack of sleep?

"Anyway, I urge you to remember that nothing you recognize is mine. Also, if you have any ideas for how I can write the E/E fic that's been in my head for, like, a month, please either leave it in a review or drop me a PM. Rest assured that you _will _be credited."

Now that this was done, Angel waved goodbye and signed off of the computer.


End file.
